


snowflakes and stained glass

by lyralabelle



Series: a series of snowflakes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bellatrix is a little sad, Cold Weather, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Ice Cream, Ice Skating, Kissing, Loneliness, Love, Piano, Snow, Thunderstorms, Touch-Starved, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyralabelle/pseuds/lyralabelle
Summary: Every winter, the empty space in Bellatrix’s heart grows wider. There’s only one girl in the world who can fill it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: a series of snowflakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019575
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	1. hot water bottles

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the snowflakes that dared to fall from the sky in the middle of autumn. 
> 
>   
> (also it might be more than four chapters but I’m not sure yet)

Light, fluffy snow fell from the sky and covered the tiny village, changing it from an autumnal dream to a chilly gingerbread town in just a few hours. It’s entire transformation was watched by a pair of sharp black eyes. Those eyes had watched the village for the whole year. The way it blossomed in spring and warmed in the summer. And then, slowly turned to autumn. 

But autumn fell away like an avalanche.

Before Bellatrix knew it, her black eyes were reflecting the white snow instead of the orange autumn leaves. She should’ve been better prepared. She knew it was coming, she could feel the cold sting in the air during her few trips outside. But she didn’t want to believe it. For most people, winter meant snowball fights and holidays and spending time with family. For Bellatrix, winter meant something different. She would sit at her big window and watch the village, just like she always did, watch the people and their families walk up and down the streets, together. She knew that they would go home and maybe watch a movie together, or eat a nice warm meal. She also knew that once the sun had set, and she could only see the twinkly lights of the village, she would have to get up, warm her hot water bottles, and lay beside them - taking in their heat- imagining that she was laying beside a person instead.

But this year, she wasn’t prepared. So, she laid alone and cold in her bed, staring up at her stained glass window. Every year, it felt, to her, that the space in her bed grew larger, and one day, it would become like a large expanse of sea. She envied the people down in the village. The ones that strolled up and down the streets, holding hands, and the ones that sat on park benches together, and talked about things. She could barely even remember a time where she hadn’t been alone in her bed. It would be so easy, she knew, to just stroll down to the village and talk to someone, maybe even go on a date with them. And she used to have someone like that. There was someone who was curious about her, a young girl, maybe about twenty-five - too young for Bellatrix. They had met two winters before, when Bellatrix had taken a chance, and walked down to the village. She still thought about the girl; her fluffy hair, her brown eyes, the feeling of her lips. She could still hear the girl’s last three words to her;

“I love you.” That was all the girl said. And Bellatrix didn’t say it back. Who was she to be in love with this girl? She hadn’t been in love before. But some days she wondered what her life would be like if she said it too. If she told the girl how much she was loved. She wondered what the girl was doing at that moment, was she too lying in a cold bed, or did she have someone next to her? She selfishly wished it was the former. But then, Bellatrix imagined the girl in the same position that she was; sad, and cold, because she forgot to pull out her hot water bottles, and that made her feel even worse. Bellatrix got out of bed and walked over to her large window, clutching her dressing gown tightly around her middle. 

She could barely see the girl’s house from the window. Only the dark outline of the chimney was visible. A small stream of smoke rose out of it. She must have her fire on. Of course. Bellatrix walked back to her bed. She was silently cursing herself to even imagine that the girl was cold and still thinking of her when another thought came to her head. The girl wouldn’t have the fire on if she was sleeping. But, it was thirty minutes to midnight, and the girl had a very important office job. So what was she doing awake? Could she be sitting in front of the hearth, thinking longingly of Bellatrix? The dark-eyed woman entertained this idea for a moment; the idea that someone could be needing her as much as she needed other people. But the idea was quickly crushed as another possible scenario arose in Bellatrix’s head. The girl could have a lover at her house, keeping her warm as the snow fell down from the sky. This idea, though Bellatrix’s least liked, was the most plausible; there were many attractive people - both internally and physically - in the village, and the girl was definitely the most beautiful of them all, which probably made it very easy for her to get dates. Bellatrix rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around herself. This was how it was meant to be. She abandoned her sisters and had no friends. So, it only made sense to her that she was still alone. Her fiftieth birthday was quickly approaching, and nobody in the village would love her at that age - especially not the girl that she truly loved. And even if she was younger, she was the most insufferable person in the world. 

The clock struck midnight. Bellatrix’s father’s words came back to her.

Ding. She was a disgrace to the family.

Ding. No one would ever truly love her. 

Ding. She was unwanted.

Ding. And unlovable.

Ding. Dong. Ding 

Bellatrix’s last thought before she drifted off to sleep was how terrified she was of being alone forever.

* * *

The golden rays of morning sunlight turned red and green and yellow as they hit Bellatrix’s stained glass window. The sleeping woman stirred and opened her eyes. She stared at the rays of colourful light reflected throughout her room. Her stained glass windows were her favourite part of her house, but the one in her bedroom was the most beautiful. It had a massive red flower in the middle, with a bunch of green and yellow leaves around it. It was the most colourful thing in the entire house, and it made Bellatrix the happiest. She stared at the window until the sun had risen too high for the light to shine through, and then she got up out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She put two pieces of bread in the toaster, before walking down to her basement.

She crouched down next to a large box in search of her hot water bottles. After various pairs of socks, many thick blankets, a metal music box that played jingle bells, and five tea cosies had been pulled out, the hot water bottles were revealed - laying at the bottom of the box - a small layer of dust clinging to the soft covers. Bellatrix brought all the contents of the box upstairs - deciding that they might all prove to be useful - and dumped them onto her sofa. She abandoned the items for a second to take her toast out of the toaster and put some strawberry jelly on the two pieces. She ate the toast while staring at the pile of winter items. After her breakfast was all gone, she picked up the hot water bottles and brought them to the sink. The soft grey one filled up quickly - as it was small - and Bellatrix placed it on the counter. The dark blue one filled up less quickly, as it was larger, and she placed it next to the grey one once it was done. She finally picked up the green one, the largest one of them all, and the one that kept her the warmest at night. She placed it under the tap and waited for it to fill up. But it didn’t fill. She adjusted the position of her hands and felt a steady stream of water flowing out of the side. After shutting the water off, she flipped the hot water bottle over and saw a large tear. 

“How the hell …?” Bellatrix groaned, turning back to the pile of winter items. Her eye was caught by the metal music box. “Ugh.” Well, she couldn’t go another cold night, and the two smaller hot water bottles weren’t enough for her, so she would -unfortunately - have to go get a new one. 

Bellatrix slid her faux fur lined boots onto her feet. Then, she closed the clasps of her coat and picked up her bag.

* * *

The village was a five minute walk down the hill. Bellatrix’s boots sunk into the newly fallen snow as she travelled. The second she stepped onto the cobblestone road, she felt a strong feeling of nostalgia. She had arrived right next to the ice cream parlour that she visited with the girl two years before. The street hadn’t changed since that day. Bellatrix took the same path that the two of them had taken. By the park, and then the animal rescue, and the library, and a few bookstores, and then, next to the last bookstore, the store that she had bought her other hot water bottles from. A silver bell tinkled above her head.

“Hello!” A blonde-haired woman smiled.

“Good morning.” Bellatrix said. 

“Would you like any help finding anything?” The woman asked. 

“No, just browsing.” Bellatrix said, before walking past the woman. She tried to remember where the hot water bottles were. She walked past some clocks and found the aisle with heating pads and hot water bottles. She picked up a few before finding a large, fluffy red one. That would do. She bought it and left the store. As she was about to leave the village, she stopped to look at the ice cream parlour. It couldn’t hurt, right?


	2. ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix buys some ice cream and runs into someone unexpected.

They had repainted the inside of the parlour, turning it from a pastel pink to a light orange. Apparently, the change of paint was good for the business, as the tiny building was crammed with people, even in the cold. Bellatrix slid by the people toward the counter, and looked down at the tubs of ice cream. The last time she was there, she had ordered dark chocolate - her favourite flavour of anything sweet- but she couldn’t see any this time. The man behind the counter caught her staring at the ice cream. 

“Hey, there! I remember you from a few years ago! I can’t quite remember your favourite flavour though … what was it?” The man asked. Bellatrix looked up at the man for a moment. 

“Dark chocolate. Do you have any? ” She said, her voice sounding stiffer than usual. She always avoided asking for things, if she could help it. 

“Unfortunately, no. I just sold the last scoop. But I could recommend some other flavours, if you would like.” 

“Oh, no, that’s okay. I’ll just find one myself.” 

“Alright, well if you change your mind, you know where to find me.” The man said, before dancing off to the back of the store. Bellatrix surveyed the tubs of ice cream again. There was mint chocolate chip, classic strawberry, vanilla, and peach on the left side of the counter, and cherry, coconut, almond, and cookie dough on the other. The sight of the cherry ice cream made Bellatrix’s stomach become filled with unhappy butterflies. Cherry was the flavour that the girl chose when they came to the parlour together. The two of them had laughed together at a table in the corner. The girl had gotten the pink ice cream on the corners of her mouth, and Bellatrix had wiped it off with the back of her hand. Then, the girl had pulled Bellatrix in for a kiss, and the dark-eyed woman was able to taste the sweetness of the cherry on her lips. Bellatrix found herself staring at the tub of cherry ice cream, a sad smile on her face.

“Have you decided yet? You’ve been standing there for quite some time.” The man asked, dancing back over to Bellatrix. 

“Yes. I would like one scoop of cherry ice cream, please.” Bellatrix said. She paid the man for the ice cream and then he handed it over to her. 

“Have a nice day.” The man said. 

“You as well.” Bellatrix walked out of the ice cream parlour and started up the street. The second her tongue touched the sweet ice cream, she felt more butterflies in her stomach. It tasted different than she remembered. It was as tart as it had always been, but there was less sweetness with the absence of the girl’s strawberry chapstick. Cherry might just be Bellatrix’s new favourite flavour of ice cream. 

“Hey!” Someone yelled. Bellatrix continued walking. They obviously weren’t talking to her. She didn’t have any friends in the village. The cobblestone road ended and Bellatrix walked off into the snow.

She felt a small tap on her shoulder. It was light enough for her to shrug off as a clump of snow falling on her from a tree. But the second tap was harder. Bellatrix turned around. A person stood there, a large hood over their head, obscuring their face. They held a cone of dark chocolate ice cream in one hand. Their other hand was still slightly raised - from when they tapped on Bellatrix’s shoulder - as if they were frozen in time. Oh, so that’s who stole the dark chocolate ice cream, and now they're here to rub it in Bellatrix’s face. Wow. Who would ever sink that low?

“Can I help you?” Bellatrix asked. The person didn’t respond for a second, then they reached up with their free hand and took off their hood. Bellatrix became more still than the icicles hanging off the roofs of the houses. She recognized the fluffy hair and big, brown eyes. “Hermione?” Bellatrix asked weakly. 

“Bellatrix.” Hermione said, softly. Her eyes met Bellatrix’s. Her eyelashes were covered with snowflakes. 

“Hi.” Bellatrix said awkwardly. 

“Long time no see, huh.” Hermione said in something like a laugh.

“Yeah.” 

A beat. 

“This cold weather is crazy, isn’t it?” Hermione said.

“Mmhm.” Bellatrix hummed.

“I know you don’t like the cold.” Hermione said. Bellatrix’s heart started beating very fast. She remembered. 

“No. I don’t.” Bellatrix’s voice was shaky.

“I don’t like it much, either. Last night, I had my fire on, and I was playing piano to distract myself from …” Hermione trailed off and paused for a long moment, “the cold.” She added quietly. “Umm. Anyways, you’re probably very busy,” Hermione gestured to the shopping bag that contained Bellatrix’s new hot water bottle, “ And I wouldn’t want to keep you from your family or anyone.” She nodded her head to Bellatrix’s house up the hill. 

“No … you’re not keeping me from anyone.” Bellatrix said, quietly. 

“Oh, um. Well I’ll let you carry on with your morning. Have a nice day.” Hermione smiled.

“You too. It was nice to see you again.” Bellatrix said. Hermione waved a little and then turned around and walked away. That couldn't have just happened. Bellatrix watched Hermione until she was out of sight, and then she continued up to her house. 

The cherry ice cream was the only thing keeping Bellatrix grounded. It was as if running into Hermione filled her up with helium, and the ice cream was the only thing stopping her from floating away to the clouds. 

She stared at the hot water bottle on the chair across from her. What was the real reason she used them anyways? She had never even owned a hot water bottle before she had met Hermione. But after she got a taste of feeling warmth while she was sleeping, she hadn’t been able to fall asleep without them.

Hermione had recognized her. And had walked up to her to say hello. She didn’t seem too hurt by what had happened two years prior, which was strange, because Bellatrix had seen the girl’s eyes glaze over with tears on their last meeting. Right before Bellatrix had left her. How didn’t Hermione hate her? She had walked away on what should’ve been an amazing night. Why? Because she was scared.

Why was she like this? Why was she always scared? She longed for love, but when it presented itself, she ran away. 

Bellatrix began to cry. Her teardrops ran down her face like the melted ice cream ran down her hand. She watched the drips of pink for a moment. When she had seen Hermione, the girl was holding a cone of dark chocolate ice cream; Bellatrix’s favourite. But it didn’t make sense, they had cherry ice cream there. Then a thought formed in Bellatrix’s head. Maybe Hermione missed their ice cream dates too. 

Bellatrix got up and threw the soggy cone and melted ice cream into the compost bin. She wished she had said something when she saw Hermione again. Maybe asked her if she wanted to go to a restaurant or something to talk things out. But she didn’t. She should’ve. 

She was going to.

Bellatrix grabbed her coat and boots and almost ran down the hill towards the village. She had to be fast before she lost her courage and changed her mind. She found Hermione’s house easily. It was a tiny brick house with two little windows at the front. Bellatrix raised her hand and knocked at the door twice. Somebody answered right away. Somebody that wasn’t Hermione. The woman who answered the door looked at Bellatrix for a moment. She had red hair which was pulled back into a very messy ponytail, and her face was slightly flushed. 

“Can I help you?” The woman asked.

“Uhh. Sorry I think I’m at the wrong house … I’ll just be going now.” Bellatrix said, awkwardly.

“Wait!” Bellatrix recognized the voice. “Just wait in the living room, Ginny.” Hermione walked up to the door, and the red-haired woman walked away. Hermione’s hair was also in a messy ponytail, and her face was also quite flushed. 

“I’m sorry for interrupting. It seems like you're very busy with … things.” Bellatrix said.

“Oh, _oh_. No, she’s just my trainer. We’re just working out. 

“Sorry for … assuming things.” 

“No, don’t be. You don’t need to apologize.” 

“Yes. I do. That’s actually why I’m here. To apologize.” 

“For what?”

“Leaving you. I’m honestly so sorry, Hermione, I just -“ 

“No, I’m the one who should be apologizing. I was moving too fast. I know that love is hard for you, because of what has happened to you in the past. I’m so sorry.” Hermione said.

Bellatrix started crying again. She didn’t know why. The tears stung her face as the cold air touched them. She closed her eyes to try and calm herself down, but the tears continued to fall.

A soft hand grazed against her cheek, wiping the tears away. Bellatrix shivered at the touch. She had almost forgotten the gentleness that Hermione touched with. Although Hermione’s fingers had barely touched her face, she could still feel the ghost of the touch after Hermione had taken her hand away. Bellatrix opened her eyes and saw Hermione standing closer, looking up at her, a few tears in her own eyes. 

“Hermione-“ Bellatrix whispered. 

“Yeah?” Hermione asked. 

The next thing Bellatrix said wasn’t on purpose. She was only thinking about it. But it was clawing at her insides and felt like a fire. 

“I love you. I always have.”

There was a silence. A very long one.

“I love you too.” The two looked at each other through teary eyes. 

“I want to kiss you, so badly. But it’s not the right time.” Hermione said. Bellatrix nodded.

“Hermione! Are you coming back?” Ginny yelled. 

“Oh! Yes! Just a second!” Hermione yelled back.“I’m sorry, I’ve really got to go, it was nice talking to you.” 

“I’ll see you around.” Bellatrix smiled. Hermione turned around after waving and shut the door. Bellatrix turned and walked out into the middle of the street and looked up to the sky. It had begun to snow harder as she was talking to Hermione, and big snowflakes were falling and tangling themselves in her hair and eyelashes. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. For the first time in two years, she felt happy butterflies twirling and dancing around in her stomach.


	3. thundersnow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix gets a late night visitor.

A few days had passed since Bellatrix had visited Hermione down in the village. Since then, her brain had been taken over by thoughts and fantasies of the girl. She had thought of nothing else. If she had thought the nights were long before, it was nothing compared to after her meeting with Hermione. At least before, she was able to tell herself that Hermione didn’t want her, but now, it was like she was in limbo, unsure of what she should do. The nights were getting even colder, and most mornings, Bellatrix woke up with her arms wrapped around her hot water bottles. 

It was snowing, hard, and the occasional roll of thunder could be heard from beyond the mountains. Gusts of wind blew by, strong enough to rattle every single window. Bellatrix was laying in her bed, watching the strikes of lightning through her stained glass window. Storms always made her a bit nervous - but nothing compared to how the storms made Hermione feel. Bellatrix remembered when Hermione would call during thunderstorms, just to make herself less scared. She hoped maybe Hermione’s trainer friend, Ginny, would be over, easing Hermione’s nerves. Bellatrix tucked the soft blankets around herself and closed her eyes. She began to hum a song that Hermione used to play on the piano. 

The doorbell rang. Bellatrix didn’t hear it at first. 

The doorbell rang again. This time, Bellatrix did hear it. She got up out of bed, and walked reluctantly over to the door. She hadn’t had a visitor to her house in quite some time. When she opened the door, a rush of cold air and snow blew in. Hermione was standing there, her hair messy and wet and full of dead leaves from the bad weather. Bellatrix grabbed the girl’s arm and pulled her inside, shutting the door behind her. 

“What happened to you?” Bellatrix asked. Hermione looked up at her through her messy hair, shivering from the cold.

“I walked up the hill. It’s a bit windy outside, have you noticed?” 

“Have I- of course I’ve noticed!” Bellatrix paused. “Why did you walk up here anyways?”

“I was scared.” Hermione whispered. 

“Oh.” Bellatrix sighed. She reached forward and carefully picked a leaf out of Hermione’s hair. 

“I tried to call but-” 

“I got my phone disconnected ages ago.” Bellatrix smiled slightly, “Maybe it wasn’t the best decision.” She tried to pick another leaf out of Hermione’s hair, but it was too tangled. “These leaves are _really_ stuck in your hair.” She thought for a moment, “Your clothes are already … ruined. Do you want to have a shower to get all the leaves out and clean up?” 

“Yeah.” Hermione said. “The bathroom is still down the hall, right?” 

“Yes, haven't moved it.” Bellatrix laughed. “You can use any of the soap in there, if you would like.” 

“Okay.” Hermione said.

Bellatrix walked over to the kettle and put it on the oven. She knew one of the best ways to warm up was tea or hot cocoa (or hot water bottles, but Hermione didn’t know about those.) She pulled two mugs down from the cabinet and set them on the counter. Then, she sat down on her sofa and waited for the water to warm up. The thunder grew louder outside.

“Bellatrix?” Hermione called from the bathroom. 

“Yes?” 

“Could you come stand at the door?” She asked. Bellatrix could hear the fear in her voice. 

“Of course.” She got up and stood outside the bathroom. “I’m here.”

“Okay.” 

“Bellatrix?”

“Yes?”

“What would you like me to wear? Do you want me to wait for my clothes to dry?” 

“No! I’ll go get you something, I’ll only be one second.” Bellatrix got up and walked to her closet. She had to dig around for a moment, but then she found a box of Hermione’s things that had been left behind. They would probably still fit her, right? Bellatrix brought some of the clothes to the bathroom. She opened the door just a crack and pushed the clothes through. 

“Uhh. These aren’t going to fit.” Hermione said. “I’m still growing, you know!” 

“Sorry! I can get you some of my clothes, but they’ll be too big.” 

“That’s okay.” 

Bellatrix walked back to her closet and grabbed a set of her own pajamas. They were dark green and velvety and very, very warm. She returned to the bathroom door and handed them to Hermione. 

“These are much better!” A moment later, Hermione opened the door all the way. She did a little spin. “What do you think?”

“You look very pretty. They suit you better than me.” Bellatrix smiled. The kettle began to whistle. 

“What’s that noise?’ Hermione asked. 

“It’s just the kettle. I’m heating water to make tea or hot cocoa. Which one would you like?” 

“Oh, um, hot cocoa please.” Hermione smiled. Bellatrix walked back to the kitchen and Hermione sat down on the sofa. Another roll of thunder echoed through the house, and Hermione curled into a ball. Bellatrix looked over at her. 

“Everything’s okay, Hermione.” 

“I thought the thunderstorms would end in summer.” Hermione said, quietly. Bellatrix turned the oven off and poured the water into the two mugs, and made their hot cocoa. She walked over to the sofa and set the mugs down on the table. 

“They usually do, but sometimes they like to go on and on.” Bellatrix said. A clap of thunder accompanied by a flash of lightning rattled the windows. Hermione jumped and moved closer to Bellatrix. “Remember the stained glass window in my bedroom?” She asked. Hermione nodded. “The lightning looks less scary through it.” Hermione stood up and grabbed her mug. Bellatrix did the same. 

They walked out of the main room. Bellatrix was vividly remembering the last time she had brought Hermione into her bedroom. A blush spread across her face, but swiftly disappeared at the sight of the hot water bottles. 

“Just give me a second!” Bellatrix rushed over and took the hot water bottles out of her bed. She brought them back to the kitchen.

“Do you have back pain?” Hermione asked when Bellatrix returned. “Or maybe hips?” 

“No!” Bellatrix said, quickly.

“It’s not really any of my business, anyway.”

“I use them to keep warm at night.” Bellatrix said, leaving out the fact that sometimes she would close her eyes and pretend the bottles were Hermione instead. 

“That’s really smart.” 

“Thanks.” Bellatrix laid down in her bed. Hermione followed a little hesitantly and laid down very stiffly. Bellatrix noticed. “If you’re not comfortable sleeping in the same bed as me, I can just sleep in a sleeping bag over there.” She pointed to a spot on the ground. 

“No, It’s not that. I’m just nervous. I haven’t slept in the same bed as somebody for a long time.” 

“Oh.” A flash of lightning cracked the sky and the room was momentarily filled with colour. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and looked up at the window. 

“That’s really nice.” She said. The lightning was followed by thunder. “But that’s not!” Hermione said loudly. Before she even knew what she was doing, Bellatrix wrapped her arms around the girl and held her tightly. 

“It’s okay.” She said, quietly. Hermione’s warmth was different from that of the hot water bottles. It was strange, yet so familiar. Hermione turned her head and looked up at Bellatrix.

“There’s a reason I came to you today, and not one of my other friends.” Hermione whispered. 

“Yeah?” Bellatrix breathed.

“You always know how to make me feel better, even if you don’t realize.” Hermione’s breath tickled Bellatrix’s face, and a shiver ran down the dark-eyed woman’s spine. “I’ve missed our days together, and the things we got up to at night and early in the morning.” Bellatrix smiled down at the girl.

“Me too.” She said. “These last two years have been hell without you.” 

“Same for me.” 

“Then why did we stay away from each other for so long?”

“I thought you were with someone else. I was worried that I would seem like I was trying to break you up” Hermione admitted.

“Yeah, I thought the same about you, I mean, you’re extraordinarily pretty and very kind, so why wouldn’t you?” Bellatrix said. Hermione blushed. 

“So the last two years have been wasted on us being … scared?” 

“Yeah, I guess we’ll just have to make up for it.” Bellatrix shrugged. 

“I guess we will.” Hermione smiled. She moved her face closer to Bellatrix’s. The dark-eyed woman felt butterflies form in her stomach. She watched the girl close her eyes and lick her lips. Then, their lips collided, and Bellatrix felt her entire body become aware of the other girl. The way the girl’s body curved against her own, the way the girl’s soft hands felt on her shoulders, the side of her neck, and then her cheek. When their lips separated with a small tearing noise, Hermione looked into Bellatrix’s eyes intensely. “Aren’t you so glad that I waited?” 

“Mmm. I don’t know.” Bellatrix smiled. 

“I think you are.” Hermione whispered. Her lips ghosted over the soft skin of Bellatrix’s neck and collarbones. The dark-eyed woman tilted her head back. It was such a light touch, but it was making her lose her mind. Hermione’s tongue darted out against the most sensitive part of Bellatrix’s neck, which made the woman gasp. “I knew that would get you.” Hermione chuckled. 

“Yeah?” Bellatrix breathed. 

“Mmhm.” 

“Well, I haven’t forgotten what would get you.” Any doubts Bellatrix had, disappeared. She tightened her grasp on Hermione’s waist and flipped them over so that the girl was under her. 

“Wow.” Hermione whispered. “You know, I came here because I was scared, and I guess it was a good decision. I’ve almost completely forgotten that there’s a thunderstorm outside.” 

“Almost?” Bellatrix asked. 

“Mmhm.” 

“Hmm. We’ll have to change that.” Bellatrix captured the girl’s lips in a soft kiss. Hermione kissed her back harsher. Bellatrix squeaked and pulled back, surprised.

“Sorry! Was that too much?” Hermione asked. 

“No! It was _amazing_.” Bellatrix said, shyly. She leaned forward and kissed Hermione as reassurance. The girl smiled against her lips, and traced her delicate hands up Bellatrix’s chest. She softly parted their lips and leaned towards the dark-eyed woman’s ear. She nibbled slightly on her earlobe. Bellatrix let out a soft noise and pressed a kiss to Hermione’s neck. She felt the girl’s hips move under her own. 

“Bella, I don’t think I’m going to be able to sleep after this.” Hermione breathed. 

“Do you have to work tomorrow?” Bellatrix asked. Hermione nodded. “Oh. Maybe we should wait until the morning. We’ll both be more … well-rested then.” Bellatrix smiled, “Plus, you already made me wait _all that time_ to kiss you again.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Alright. But you better be ready! Once I get some energy, you won’t survive one minute.” 

“Whatever you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During my short two or three day break, it snowed a whole lot. So, naturally, I wrote about a snowstorm.


	4. delightful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix and Hermione have a delightful time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long wait! I was super busy this past week and a little bit. But here it is, the end of the story. I have loads of free time now, so I’m going to be writing a lot more. And I might even try writing some things that I’ve never written before ;) But anyways, look forward to some more Bellamione, because it’s coming!

The thunderstorm was over by the morning, letting the golden rays of sunlight shine down on the small snow-covered village. Bellatrix woke before her love and looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms. She pressed a kiss to her head and then closed her eyes once again. She could still see the sunlight against her eyelids, and feel the warmth against her face. Everything about the morning just felt right. Like she had been living incompletely for so long. And now she was complete again. It was like everything that she worried about in the years prior meant nothing anymore. Hermione stirred and opened her eyes slightly. 

“Morning.” Hermione said, sleepily.

“Good morning.” Bellatrix smiled. 

“You look like you’ve been up for hours.” Hermione mumbled.

“Early bird catches the worm! Uh … forget I said that.” Bellatrix laughed. 

“Said what?” Hermione joked. Bellatrix pressed a kiss to the girl’s smiling lips. “What are the plans for today?” Hermione asked. 

“Plans? You have to go to work.” 

Hermione groaned into the pillow. “Right … how did I forget?” 

“I don’t know, it’s such an exciting job.” Bellatrix smirked. 

“Shut up.” Hermione mumbled. 

“Make me.” 

A beat.

“What?” 

Bellatrix didn’t say anything. But, her face was rapidly turning into the colour of a very ripe tomato.

“Did you just say … make me?” 

Bellatrix nodded slowly. 

“ _Gladly_.” Hermione grinned. Bellatrix’s eyes became the size of dinner plates. “But I honestly think you’ve made yourself shut up with that.” 

“No … I think you’re the only one that can do that.” Bellatrix laughed. 

“Maybe I don’t want you to shut up.” Hermione blushed. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re contradicting yourself, darling.” Bellatrix ran her fingers lightly across Hermione's cheek. There was a silence between them as they stared into each other's eyes. 

“The weather seems very nice today.” Hermione said, awkwardly.

“Don’t change the subject.” Bellatrix mumbled. 

“Have you ever noticed that your eyes darken when you look at me?” 

“Can’t say I have.” 

“Mmhm. They do. And they make you look so …” Hermione trailed off.

“Mysterious?” 

“No, I was going for more … intimidating.” 

“Hmm. I intimidate you?”

“Sometimes.” 

“Is it a bad thing?” 

“Never.” 

Bellatrix smiled and captured her love’s lips in a soft kiss. 

“Am I intimidating right now?” Bellatrix asked quietly.

“Not after that.” Hermione whispered. The dark-eyed woman put her hands gently on her love’s waist. 

“If I hadn’t done that would I be intimidating?”

“You’re very worried about being intimidating, huh?” 

“I don’t want to intimidate you.” 

“No?”

“No.” 

“You haven’t intimidated me in quite some time. And you’re definitely not right now.” 

“I’m not?” 

“No. You have such a soft expression on your face, and your voice … it’s like …”

“Nails on a chalkboard?” Bellatrix interrupted.

“No! It’s like if daffodils could talk, they would sound like you.” 

“I wouldn’t think daffodils' voices would have cracks in them. _I_ think that if daffodils could talk, they would sound more like you.” 

“Bella.” Hermione said, seriously.

“Yeah?” 

“Every time your voice cracks, it sends a _delightful_ shiver down my spine.” Hermione said before kissing Bellatrix’s forehead. 

“Delightful?” 

“Mmhm.” 

“Hmm.” Bellatrix thought for a moment. “I like that word.” Hermione hooked her fingers around the straps of Bellatrix’s nightgown and pulled her in close to kiss her. 

“What time does your work start?” Bellatrix whispered. Hermione shook her head.

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“You can’t just not go, you’re the-“ Hermione pressed her finger to Bellatrix’s lips. 

“I know, Bella, I’m twenty-four years old, you’d think I’d know my job by now.” Hermione smiled. Bellatrix raised her eyebrows.

“You’re only twenty-four?” Hermione nodded in response. 

“You didn’t know that?” 

“Sorry.” 

“I’m just joking.” She laughed. 

“You’re _practically_ a baby.” 

“Shut up.” Hermione whined. 

“Feisty today, aren’t we?” Bellatrix said, pressing a kiss to Hermione’s forehead. 

“Hmm …”

“Don’t deny it, darling.” She said, before capturing the girl’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

“You know what,” Hermione said, weakly, “I don’t think they’ll miss me for just one day.” 

“If you get fired, it’s not my fault.”

“Oh, but Bella, it would entirely be.”

* * *

Bellatrix ran her thumb over Hermione’s flushed face. They laid, tangled in the bedsheets, listening to each other's heartbeats. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Bellatrix mumbled against Hermione’s lips. 

“You’re more beautiful.” Hermione smiled. Bellatrix hummed in response. “I’m glad I didn’t go to work today.” 

“Me too.” Bellatrix paused, “I would like to show you something.” The two women put on their t-shirts and jumpers and stepped out of the back door. The cold air stung their eyes and bare legs, but they walked on. There was a long line of tall pine trees behind the manor. Hermione stopped before them. 

“These trees are wonderful, aren’t they?” Hermione said. 

“They are, but they’re not what I wanted to show you.” Bellatrix intertwined her fingers with her love’s. She led the girl past the trees into a clearing. The entire sky was in full view from the top of the hill. The pinks, oranges, purples, and blues of the sunset filled the space around the two women. 

“I’ve never seen something … like this.” Hermione whispered breathlessly. 

“You can’t really see the sunset from the village.” Bellatrix said quietly. There was a very long silence between them. “Ever since I left you … I regretted everything that I never did. Showing you the sunset, telling you that … that I love you.” Tears welled in Bellatrix’s eyes. Her words began to flow like a river. “And I regretted everything I didn’t do enough. Kissing you, cuddling you, just loving you. God, I was so stupid.” She felt Hermione move closer. 

“Please don’t beat yourself up over this. It’s not your fault. It’s not at all.” Hermione turned to stand in front of Bellatrix. “You are wonderful, beautiful, _delightful_ , and you’re mine - you’re my lover.” She rested her forehead against the other woman’s. “I love you so, so much.” Bellatrix was silent. She took a long, deep breath. 

“I love you too.” She breathed. Their lips pressed together softly. It was so different from any of their recent kisses. It was tender, and neither of them had any intentions of escalating it. They peeled their lips apart after a very long time. They stood beside each other for some time, looking out at the setting sun. Once the last rays of sunlight had disappeared, the two returned to the house and laid back down in the bed. 

“I should ask you … formally.” Hermione said quietly. “Would you like to be my girlfriend?” 

“I-I would love to.” Bellatrix said, shakily.

“Now you’re stuck with me!” Hermione laughed, wrapping her arms and legs around the dark-eyed woman. 

“Mmm. Lucky me.” Bellatrix held Hermione tightly. “I wouldn’t rather be stuck with anyone else.” 

“Me neither.”


End file.
